Deséame otra vez
by Patri-chan SM
Summary: Continuación de 'Desde el dí que te conocí'. ADVERTENCIA: LEMON. Si no te gusta el género,no leas.


**Heyyyyyy! Aquí traigo la conti de 'Desde el día que te conocí',como me pidió Valen-chan,y quiero advertir que TIENE LEMON,y es el primero que es escribo,espero que les guste. Si no les gusta este género,no lean. Aquí el disclaimer:**

**Disclaimer: los personajes de Inazuma Eleven no me pertenecen,sólo Jessie Greevery/Fuyumi Tenshi me pertenece.**

**DESÉAME OTRA VEZ.**

_POV Xavier_

Aunque llevamos dos años de novios(el último viviendo juntos),Jessie lleva unos días comportándose extraña,un poco fría,más bien. Cuando nos vamos a dormir me da la espalda,y apenas me habla. Me parece que lo que hablamos el otro día le molestó.

_Flasback_

-Jessie: Xavier,¿te gustaría formar una familia conmigo?-

-Xavier: me encantaría,pero ¿no te gustaría que nos casáramos primero?-

-Jessie: aún somos muy jóvenes para casarnos-

-Xavier: no entiendo a qué quieres llegar...-

-Jessie: "a veces eres muy inocente,Xavier..."-

_Fin flashback_

Mierda,metí la pata hasta el fondo,pero también el comportamiento de Jessie es un poco exagerado,voy a hablar con ella.

_Fin POV Xavier_

_POV normal_

Xavier se dirigió a el salón cuando terminó el trabajo de la universidad que debe entregar. Jessie,al verle serio,intentó escaparse de él.

-Jessie: Xavier,voy un momento a...-no le dio tiempo a terminar por que Xavier la acorraló en el sofá-

-Xavier: no,deja de evitarme,y dímelo ya,sin indirectas-Jessie entendió lo que dijo y se sonrojó-

Esta se le acercó y le dijo al oído:

-Jessie: h-hazme t-tuya...-

-Xavier: no te he oído~ -le dice con burla

Jessie sonríe pícaramente.

-Jessie: me parece a mí que alguien quiere jugar-le da un beso apasionado a Xavier,y este aprovecha para recostarla en el gran sillón y soltarle el pelo-

-Xavier: eres hermosa-

Le empieza a dar besos y lamidas en el cuello mientras le desabrocha la camisa a la oji-añil,que lo único que hace es suspirar. Cuando se la quita empieza a besar sus hombros,pero ella no se queda atrás y cambia las posiciones. Le quita la camiseta y empieza a besar y lamer los pezones ya erectos del pelirrojo que entre suspiros desabrocha el sexy sujetador añil de su amante. Vuelve a cambiar las posiciones y comienza a lamer y besar uno de los enormes senos de la chica,mientras masajea el otro sacando excitantes gemidos de la oji-añil,y con su mano libre empieza a bajar la falda de SU rubia junto con sus 'lindas' bragas añiles,mientras ella hace lo mismo dejándolos como Dios los trajo al mundo.

Vuelve a besarla con intensidad mientras empieza a meter dos dedos en su cavidad,haciendo que la que está debajo se estremezca de placer. Comienza a moverlos dentro de ella mientras vuelve a su cuello totalmente excitado por los gemidos de la joven,que está impacientándose por que la está 'haciendo sufrir'.

-Jessie: Xa-xavier...h-haz-lo...yaaa...-dice entre gemidos-

Este no la hace esperar,y en un movimiento intercambia sus dedos por su miembro,llegando así una descarga eléctrica a ambos. Tras unos segundos Jessie le mira a los ojos,y este empieza a penetrarla suave y lentamente. Enseguida las penetraciones cogen fuerza y velocidad,y con ello el aumento de los gemidos por parte de ambos jóvenes. Ambos se tocan y besan como nunca totalmente hundidos en el deseo y la lujuria. Al cabo de un buen largo rato,ambos se vinieron llegando al clímax. Xavier salió de ella lentamente sacando un último gemido de la rubia,y se recostó a su lado. Ella le abrazó apoyando su cabeza en el pecho.

-Jessie: Xavier,te amo-él le da un pequeño beso en los labios-

-Xavier: yo también te amo-y juntos cayeron plácidamente en los brazos de Morfeo,sabiendo que no será la última vez que se deseen-

**Espero que no haya sido demasiado corto,es mi primer lemon,y no sabia qué más escribir,gomen :(.**

**-¿Me salió bien para ser mi primer lemon?**

**-¿Debería hacer un fic con lemon(no solo en el final como en el de 'Tres chicos,una decisión')?**

**-¿Me dan helado?**

**Sin más me despido ^-^.**

**Sayoooooo matta neeee!~**


End file.
